


Three Seconds

by angelsandbrowncoats



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor dennor typical violence, Protective brothers, Tumblr Prompt, in no way angsty don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following ask submitted to dorkdenmark.tumblr.com:<br/>omg I can imagine Sweden thinking that Norway is too mean for Denmark and disapproving of him, so he follows Denmark one night when he says that he's staying at Nor's for the night and watching them. He expects to see Norway being an asshole but instead he sees him being less standoffish and just so loving and caring and warm in general towards Denmark and changing his mind towards him</p>
<p>I hope the anon who sent it doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Seconds

Mathias carefully walked towards the doorway, balancing three meals, drinks and silverware included. Glancing over at Lukas, he smirked at the other's frown of disapproval. It was right around that time he tripped, sending everything flying.

"Idiot Dane! Everyone knows not to carry that much at once. Look, there's food all over the floor now, and I'm not cleaning it up. And look at the knives all over the place. People could get hurt. Do better next time," Lukas snarled, pulling the man to his feet, just to smack him, grab the silverware, and walk away to toss it in the sink.

"Aww, Luk, c'mon! Anybody coulda done that!"

"Perhaps, but _intelligent_ people wouldn't have," the sharp voice cut through the air like the knives he'd just collected. Mathias cringed a bit before shrugging, cheerful grin on his face, "Well that just means we have to go out to eat, doesn't it?! There's a greek place that just opened up and I've been dying to show you guys!"

"So long as it's not fast food," the shorter blond allowed, turning to look at the third, mostly silent man.

Berwald had watched the entire exchange with a careful eye, his usual stern expression deeper than ever. He nodded in response, not saying more as he studied his brother and his brother's boyfriend.

It was no new occurrence for Mathias to date, considering how outgoing he was. Berwald, on the other hand, had a grand total of two romantic encounters throughout the course of his life. The first had been a mistake, and both sides had known it. But both had also been incredibly lonely. They had pushed past their differences in a desperate effort and in the catastrophe of the century, they had decided to have a surrogate child together. It had been his partner who was biologically related to said child, but when they inevitably fell apart (due mostly to said partner's real love interest returning to his senses), he had insisted that Berwald keep the boy. Mathias, unaware of the situation up til then, interceded, and a deal was reached that should Berwald ever have another serious relationship, the kid would then go to him. Until then, the other two had to deal with him.

Consequently, when Berwald met Tino just under a year ago, Mathias had gone overboard to ensure the same mistake was not being made. He'd followed them, done a stalkerish amount of research, and even interrogated the poor man. His discoveries were shocking, but not alarming in any way. Berwald certainly hadn't suspected that Tino was a decorated ex-sniper, but Mathias focused on the fact that Tino had the most pure of intentions possible.

So to sum up, Berwald decided that Mathias would have no room to complain if he began to spy on his more serious relationships. One night stands or weekend flings were something to be ignored, but when his brother called him at the strangest of times to gush about the manager-owner of the little coffee shop near his work, he suspected there might be cause to investigate.

What he found had him genuinely concerned.

Lukas had a tendency to react with violence, even if it wasn't severe. He seemed to be constantly smacking, hitting, punching, and occasionally choking Mathias with his own tie. The real shock there, to Berwald anyway, was that his brother didn't fight it. Was Mathias so whipped or- dare he say- abused that he refused to defend himself? Was he afraid? He seemed to be his regular, cheerful self, but what if he was trying to protect himself from Lukas' wrath?

That didn't even cover the steady stream of insults and reprimands pouring out of the shorter man's mouth. Why on earth would he date someone if he thought so little of them? The entire situation made no sense, but it was clear enough that Berwald needed to get his brother out of there. He'd wait one more night, watch them when he wasn't there, but he had no hope that his opinion would change, except perhaps for the worse.

He had to face the fact that Mathias was foolishly attached to a cold, uncaring, cruel, and abusive man, and it was up to him to save him.

The food was admittedly delicious, combining meat, tomatoes, onions, and sauce in what had to be the best flatbread any of them had ever had. Lukas still found twenty-seven things to complain about. Berwald counted. Twenty-three of them were directly targeted towards his brother.

Finally, the night came to a close, and the two bid him good night- neither suspecting that he had no intention of leaving at all. After driving off a bit, Berwald paid for overnight parking and walked back. He snuck in through Mathias' back door, quickly finding the optimal hiding spot, where he could see most of the living space as well as hear it.

The two were standing silently, side by side, in the kitchen, washing the dishes Mathias had thrown on the counter after the prior incident. After a time, Lukas spoke, much softer than Berwald was expecting, and he had to strain to hear him, "You didn't cut yourself on any of the knives did you?" Mathias shook his head, "Nah, not really."

"Not really?" ah, there was the imperious voice he recognized. Mathias shrugged, and Berwald could just see the ridiculous grin on his face, "One may have nicked me, but nothing I can't handle."

"Where?"

"Just my finger. Look."

"Hmm," and then, "Finish drying that last dish. I'll be right back."

Mathias did as he was told, going to sit on the couch once he was finished. A moment later, Lukas reappeared. He sat down on the couch, too, so close to Mathias he might have been in his lap. Snatching his hand, he began to wrap a bandage carefully around the wound. When he was finished, Mathias grinned again and asked, "Will you kiss it and make it better?"

Lukas rolled his eyes, muttering, "Idiot," again, although Berwald couldn't blame him so much this time. What made his jaw drop, however, was when Lukas leaned forward and complied regardless.

"Better?"

Berwald honestly expected his brother to make one of those cheesy lines about trying it some more, but all he heard was, "I always am."

They sat there together, neither saying anything, for longer than Berwald could keep track. Eventually, Lukas got up, walking back into the kitchen, "Are you up for cake?"

"Do we have some?"

"I can make some, don't worry."

"Awesome! Your cake is the best!"

Lukas chuckled at that, "You want to pick out a movie or something for us to do while it bakes?"

"Sure thing. Want to rewatch Thor and laugh at their terrible interpretation of the best mythology on earth?"

"When do I not want to?"

Things continued on this path, and Berwald watched as Mathias attempted to sneak some of the batter and Lukas blocked him, "There's raw egg in that."

"So?" the taller one whined. Lukas glared at him, "I'm not risking you getting salmonella."

" _You_ ate some, though," he pouted, "What if you get sick."

"I'm not gonna get sick. But if it makes you feel better, I'll stop eating it too. Deal?"

Mathias frowned but nodded, "Fine. Are you almost ready?"

"Yes. Just let me put it in the oven, I'll be right over."

Then Berwald had to endure the trial of _not_ laughing at what had to be the snarkiest commentary he'd ever heard. Both matched each other insult for insult, and both laughed heartily at each other's remarks. Honestly, it was a bit like the viking drinking game he and Mathias often played.

When the cake was finished, they paused the movie to enjoy some of it, and again Berwald had to fight the urge to ask for some. It smelled _wonderful_.

Naturally, his appetite was ruined when he realized they were feeding each other cake. Honestly? Were they really going that cheesy?

_You and Tino are way worse_ , said a treacherous voice in his head.

Admittedly, Lukas seemed less pleased about it than Mathias, but maybe that was just how his face looked.

Later saw them once again curled up on the couch, Lukas trying and failing to braid Mathias' wild hair. Granted, part of the problem was that the taller man kept breaking down laughing. Lukas gave a half-smile, "How are we supposed to pass off as vikings at that ren fair next weekend? What kind of a viking had hair like that?" he gestured vaguely at the spiky mess before him.

"My kind of viking."

"I thought I was your kind of viking."

Mathias considered, "That's true. So... _your_ kind of viking?"

"Maybe."

"Wait, Lukas, didn't you say you couldn't go until noon on Saturday? You never explained why."

"Did I not? Jens asked me to take care of his rabbits. He said he had urgent business, and since I'm always happy to help with them, he asked me. You can come too, if you want. You're friends, he won't mind."

"Really?" Mathias smiled, almost calmly this time, "I'd love too."

After another pause, Lukas got up and turned to face Mathias with his hand outstretched, "Care to dance?"

As Berwald had suspected, his brother looked undeniably nervous. He'd never been one for dancing one on one. Mathias swallowed, "Maybe?" which caused Lukas to sigh, "I don't care if you screw up. No one's going to be scrutinizing your performance. Just have fun with it, alright?" He reached out and carefully pulled the taller man to his feet, "Just do what feels natural, and if you stumble, it's okay."

He went over and fiddled with Mathias' computer for a bit before returning as traditional scandinavian music played. The two moved together well, despite Mathias' apprehension, and Berwald was surprised when he heard the song morphing into a more modern style, which he soon recognized. The song changed into 'Fairytale', which seemed to be a favorite of Lukas', followed by one he knew his brother loved, 'Only Teardrops'. After a time, though, even that fell away as the music turned more intense. It was an absurd sight, a short man leading a tall man in a folk dance to what could only be described as 'Viking Metal'.

When both were too exhausted to continue, Lukas shut off the music and they both retired. Berwald cringed, expecting to be traumatized by what came next, but he heard nothing. Sneaking quietly from his spot, he moved until he could see into the bedroom. Lukas was curled up, asleep, and Mathias seemed to be drifting off, watching him.

As he made to creep away, he froze at the soft sound of a voice, "You know, for all he pretends to be observant, he can miss the most obvious things."

Berwald looked up slowly, meeting his brother's eyes as he did so.

"He really had no idea you were here. Trust me, he wouldn't have acted that carefree if he thought someone else was watching."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I knew why you were there. You've got nothing to worry about, y'know. He's not actually as mean as he pretends."

"But why was he like that when he knew I was there?"

"That's just how he acts around people he doesn't trust. Which is most people. I think he gets scared. And some of it is just ill-expressed concern, because he's afraid of sounding too caring. Not that he doesn't actually find me stupid when I pull stunts. I don't know... we have a sort of agreement. Neither of us cross the other's boundaries. He calls it the need vs want debate. Most people think a relationship is stronger if the two sides need each other, but he argues that a society with its needs fulfilled is inferior to one with its wants, because that means it already has its needs met. Same for us. I can function just fine as the carefree idiot I am without him, and he can be his cold calculating self without me. But together, we're superior.

He may seem like the exact wrong person for me, but that's because he has what I don't and I have what he doesn't, and we feel okay acting in whatever ridiculous ways we want, because we don't rely on the other. I let him act like that because he doesn't have power over me. This would be exactly what you suspected if he did."

"Do you always get this philosophical just before bed?"

"I've found it makes for the best foreplay."

"I swear to the gods, if you say a single word more..."

"Well, you better leave before I do."

"Understood," he began backing towards the door, "But Mathias?"

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind. He's perfect for you. You've got my blessing."

"Tak. Now you've got about three seconds before you regret your decision to spy on my boyfriend and I in my own house."

**Author's Note:**

> Look who finally wrote something again. And it wasn't a continuation of one of my incomplete fics. Go me.  
> Also, sorry for the weird bout of philosophy at the end. I've been reading about philosophers all day, it just kind of leaked in so I rolled with it.  
> Yes, the kid is Sealand. Sorry Ice, I couldn't find out where to fit you in. You're there, you're just busy.


End file.
